


Proposition

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Chat Noir has a proposal for Marinette.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr. It was just meant to be a short little ficlet and it kind of got away from me. I'm kind of loving this 'verse and may be writing more. (Especially if I have more prompts....)
> 
> This is set a few years post university, so they're in their early/mid 20s here. Also, if you're interested, I have [headcanons](http://bearholdingashark.tumblr.com/post/170445507115/okay-so-more-thoughts-on-the-post-written-about) about this 'verse that I posted about on my tumblr.

Marinette pinched herself discreetly as Chat Noir laid out his plan. She must be dreaming, but the pain she felt at the pinch said otherwise. 

“You want to get married?” Marinette asked once he was done talking, still sure it must be a joke of some kind. She didn’t love this man. She didn’t even know who he really was. 

Chat Noir nodded. “I’ve been receiving too much romantic attention from people, and I need to be able to focus on other more important things. If I marry, it will signal to at least some of them that I’m not interested or available.” 

“There must be an easier way to accomplish that,” Marinette pointed out. 

Chat Noir shook his head. “I’ve tried, but I’m becoming desperate,” he said turning a charming, but not insincere smile on her. 

Marinette bit her lip as she thought it over. “And you would fund my business?” she asked. She had started her own fashion line several years ago, but it had been struggling and she was starting to think that she wouldn’t be able to keep it going much longer. 

Chat Noir nodded. “As my wife, you would have access to all my money, which I have quite a lot of. I’d like to think it was doing some good with you.” 

“You and Ladybug fight crime, you’re doing more good than I am with my clothes.” 

“Fashion may not literally save lives, but it can definitely do a lot of good, believe me,” Chat Noir said with a wry tilt of his head. “You have an excellent eye for fashion and what we wear affects everything.” There was something behind that comment that Marinette couldn’t pick up on, but her mind had already focused in on something else. 

“Hold on, why don’t you ask Ladybug? I know she gets the same kind of attention that you do, and this would work for both you. Why me?” If only he knew that he was asking Ladybug. Chat Noir had not been shy about his attraction and feelings for Ladybug and she needed to know why he hadn’t even approached her with this plan. 

“Alas, my Lady has made it clear she’s not interested in this kind of relationship, even one just for convenience. And I like you Marinette. You’re smart and resourceful and I think we could be good friends. Between my responsibilities in and out of the mask, I don’t have many of those.”

Marinette’s heart constricted at the sadness behind his smile, and she felt her resolve crumbling. 

“I still don’t understand why you need to wear a mask with me,” Marinette said, “or even how it will work out legally. We’re to be married. Don’t I deserve to know who you are?”

Chat Noir smirked. “I will take care of all the arrangements. Don’t worry, it will be entirely legal. And as for the mask…” he paused, as if considering his answer. “I have to keep some of the mystery, don’t I?”

Marinette thought, for not the first time since hearing this ridiculous plan, that she was in trouble. But even if he didn’t know it, this was her partner and she literally trusted him with her life. “Alright,” she said with a sigh that turned into a smile. “You’ve got a deal.”


End file.
